


Minha cor favorita.

by CAT5UMU



Series: Lawlu [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Law, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, laripaixaoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/pseuds/CAT5UMU
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy conseguiu fazer com que Trafalgar Law soubesse o significado das cores.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017637
Kudos: 2





	Minha cor favorita.

O café quente era degustado de maneira calma enquanto Law via a chuva forte cair pela cidade. Maldito dia em que escolheu não ir de carro para o trabalho e só para ajudar iria sair mais tarde do que o esperado, então voltaria a pé para casa.

Terminou de preencher as enormes papeladas do seu consultório e fechou as alas dos pacientes entregando todas as fichas a enfermeira de plantão naquela noite. Puxou seu casaco com o gorro tentando tampar o tanto de água que poderia receber naquele momento até sua residência, mesmo sendo impossível disso acontecer.

A água caía de maneira brusca naquela cidade e Trafalgar Law de certa forma, se admirou com àquilo e passou a caminhar com mais cautela. Ele sempre se sentiu interessado com os momentos diferentes em que lhe era dado e um deles era se banhar com a chuva.

Podia ver os carros passarem com certa rapidez pela rua respingando a água da avenida contra as calçadas, alguns passavam correndo contra os buracos, mas nada disso era de se chamar atenção.

Suspirou fundo sentindo-se molhar mais ainda conforme andava lentamente. As chuvas nessa época eram tão —  _ solitárias e pesadas _ — e isso era algo que deixava os dias mais  _ “tristes” _ do que era acostumado, era como ele considerava tais dias no caso. Nunca foi o tipo de homem que costumava gostar dos dias ou de viver intensamente e, na verdade, nunca se importou mesmo com isso, mas tudo mudou quando ele teve um intruso em sua vida.

Seus olhos se levantaram encarando o poste de luz que piscava falhando a claridade daquela rua longa e escura que precisaria atravessar. Fitou com tamanho tédio aquilo e deixou os pés o guiar.

_ Luffy. _

Respirou pesado se lembrando de como sua vida havia mudado drasticamente com a companhia daquele ser humano tão  _ “colorido” _ . Ele simplesmente apareceu em sua vida e decidiu tingir todo o cinza dele; todo o preto virou colorido. No começo ficou um tanto puto, mas depois tinha medo de tudo voltar a ser escuro.

Luffy era o típico garoto que todos amavam e Law não conseguiu se desviar do charme único do pequeno. O outro invadia sua casa com a desculpa de que amigos precisavam estar sempre perto ou que se caso acontecesse algo contra a saúde de Law, ele estaria sempre ali para ajudá-lo — ironia porque ele era um médico e Luffy simplesmente ignorou esse ponto.

Mesmo com o maior tendo suas noites tomadas pelo trabalho, sentado na mesa do seu escritório escrevendo os artigos, visualizando as fichas dos pacientes distantes que desejavam atendimento e aqueles que eram tratados em seu hospital, sempre deixava seus olhos pousarem no pequeno menino que fazia questão de dormir em sua casa ou ficar até altas horas da madrugada.

Uma noite foi a primeira que ele sentiu a cor do garoto.

Era como aquela madrugada, na verdade, chovia drasticamente quando ele voltava do seu serviço e ao abrir a porta dos fundos entrando na cozinha, viu o menor somente com a calça de moletom cantar enquanto mexia nas panelas no fogo.

Law se prendeu tanto na visão do corpo do baixinho descoberto, que automaticamente molhou os lábios mordendo o inferior enquanto observava com cuidado parte por parte do menor em sua frente.

Voltou a prestar atenção nos pensamentos quando viu Luffy o encarando de lado, sorrindo, dizendo que o jantar ficaria pronto em alguns momentos e que era para o médico seguir ao banho para não ficar doente após pegar uma chuva tão forte como aquela.

Law sempre subia ao banho resmungando ou reclamando pelo outro o tratar como uma criança quando eram dias chuvosos ou frios. Era raro ele agradecer a companhia do menor em sua casa e aquela noite especificamente, ele ficou feliz de ter chegado a ter sua companhia.

Após o jantar bem feito pelo pequeno, como de costume, Law seguiu ao escritório sendo acompanhado por Luffy, que tagarelava sobre as aulas da faculdade e como ia o desenvolvimento do jogo que apresentaria no final do curso. Law sorria discretamente sempre que o ouvia falar sobre seus dias e contar o quão animado ficava com tudo aquilo.

Nessa mesma noite a chuva piorou de madrugada e como não era doido, não permitiu o menor voltar ao seu apartamento no campus da faculdade. Law podia levá-lo para a casa, mas aquela noite seu coração implorava que ele ficasse.

Luffy não recusou de maneira alguma, pelo contrário sorriu agradecendo.

O menor tinha medo de noites como aquela e o médico já havia percebido isso com o passar do tempo juntos e aquilo o deixava mais intrigado com Luffy. Law deixou o espaço na cama livre pra que ele deitasse enquanto terminava alguns documentos em seu notebook.

— Sabe que isso prejudica você. — Ele disse deitado encarando o maior que digitava rapidamente até encarar sem entender o outro. — Ficar até altas horas da noite digitando, pensando e trabalhando. Prejudica seu sono Torao.

— Eu sei... — Ele disse rindo fraco. — Mas preciso mesmo fazer essas coisas.

O assunto cessou ali, mas como um bom observador que era, ele percebia Luffy o encarar com um brilho no olhar enquanto digitava as coisas do trabalho. Algumas vezes era surpreendido com as perguntas ou afirmações dele, que acompanhava linha por linha da sua escrita.

Assim que terminou e fechou seu notebook, em sua frente encarou Luffy que continuava sentado o olhando. Law não soube dizer quando a situação estava mudando ou se ele já pressentia isso, mas aquela noite não foi uma chuvosa que deu medo ao pequeno... foi uma que fez Law conhecer o medo pela primeira vez.

Seus lábios se tocaram da maneira mais sutil possível, o calor do corpo do menor, a cautela que ele tomava ao tocar o médico era algo inexplicável. Sentir o pequeno aprofundar cada vez mais o beijo numa necessidade o deixou da mesma forma, ele estava sendo tingido pelo Mugiwara.

Ter o puxado em seu colo, o sentando em cima de si, foi o momento que sentiu o vermelho entrar em sua vida.

_ Amor _ . Era isso o que sentia por Luffy. E isso só foi concretizando-se aos dias seguintes que deixou perceber como se sentia com ele.

_ Amarelo  _ era a amizade e a criatividade, foi isso que ele percebeu que tinha naquela relação toda bem detalhada e animada com o menor. Como o garoto entrou em sua vida, gradualmente se encaixando em cada parte, o ajudando com o trabalho, na organização da casa e até quando ele chegava exausto ou demasiadamente triste do serviço por não ter conseguido salvar uma vida... Sim, Luffy era seu amigo.

_ Azul _ era a sua tristeza. Sim, Luffy já o fez chorar com o medo de o perder ou chorar por ser alguém tão desligado em cuidar de si mesmo. Law era um tanto egoísta e não queria perder o seu amor. Então Luffy o fez conhecer um pouco da boa tristeza.

_ Verde _ foi a esperança que Luffy o fez conhecer. O pequeno pôde ter a maldita sorte de presenciar uma das piores fases de Law, o viu desabar com tamanho desespero quando ele se deixou levar pela emoção nos momentos de cirurgia e via as crianças ou as outras pessoas morrendo em suas mãos. O viu se perder quando teve todas suas lembranças com Corazón a tona de novo, mas em cada uma delas, Luffy o fez enxergar algo bom.

_ Roxo _ foi a solidão. Law já estava acostumado a ser sozinho em sua casa quando assistia seus programas ou quando cozinhava, mas isso mudou quando Luffy começou a simplesmente aparecer em sua casa — tanto que depois de dois meses antes de se tocarem, ele deu uma cópia de chave a ele — e ter tido algumas semanas sem o pequeno em sua casa, depois de discussões ou quando ele viajava em função aos estudos, ele se sentia tão vazio e só, como era antigamente.

_ Rosa _ foi o cuidado e a delicadeza. Law nunca foi tão cauteloso com alguém, mas com ele em sua frente, algo o fazia ser sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes nisso. Quando estavam sempre juntos, acabava sempre acariciando as maçãs rosadas do rosto do outro enquanto encarava os lábios tão pequenos dele.

Law se deliciava beijando lentamente, sentindo o gosto tão doce dele que virou um costume fazer isso todas às vezes que o via. Quando chegava do trabalho com o outro cozinhando o abraçava pelas costas inebriando o cheiro tão gostoso da curva do pescoço dele, sempre deixando o beijo costumeiro ali.

_ Laranja  _ foi o entusiasmo. Luffy conseguiu fazer Law se sentir empolgado com certas coisas, mesmo sendo poucos dias ele se sentia tão vitorioso que Trafalgar acabava se irritando por ter deixado se levar por ele.

_ Marrom  _ foi a segurança e conforto. Law não sabia como descrever isso, mas sempre corria do trabalho em direção a seu porto seguro.  _ Luffy _ .

  
Quando se deitava, aninhava no corpo do menor enquanto sentia o afagar dos dedos macios em seu cabelo. Se acomodava com a voz manhosa do pequeno cantando em seu ouvido baixinho, o fazendo dormir tão bem com o corpo e o calor do outro em sua cama. Se sentia confortável e seguro com Luffy ali.

_ Cinza _ foi a cor que Luffy deixou de lado na vida de Law. Depois que ele apareceu, a ausência de emoções pareceu nunca existir na vida de Trafalgar e foi assim que Luffy o fez ser tingido com tamanhas cores e emoções... se ele se arrependia? Não, adorava ser o motivo de Law sorrir mais sereno do que havia visto nos anos que o acompanhava.

_ Branco _ era o Luffy. Law fez uma nota mental um dia de que, Luffy, era a cor branca por ele ser tão inocente e puro como pensou que fosse. Ele trouxe calma em sua vida e não só isso, o fez entender e usar o equilíbrio com todos os seus sentimentos que nunca achou existir dentro de si.

Luffy era a paz que ele queria todas as noites ao se deitar.

Ele era a pureza que ele gostava de ver. Não havia malícia ma maior parte do tempo dele; conseguia ser sincero com tanta coisa que chegava a ser tão transparente como aquela cor.

Monkey D. Luffy era a inocência que ele se apaixonou. Não da forma de ser tocado, de se entregar a Law quando o beijava... era a inocência de conseguir amar sem pensar em nada, de considerar o amor um sentimento puro.

Não que Law queria ser totalmente colorido e ter tamanho sorriso diariamente ou em todos os minutos do seu dia, mas ele até que aprendeu a dar alguns sorrisos a mais. Tudo culpa daquele maldito garoto sem noção. Passou os dedos entre o rosto, apertou os olhos na tentativa de segurar aquilo.

— Maldito Mugiwara... — Sussurrou parando no meio da rua.

Seus olhos ardiam como no dia em que recebeu a cor preta em sua paleta.

Luffy havia ensinado ele a lidar com todas as cores, todas as emoções, mas ele esqueceu de o ensinar a lidar com o luto e não só isso, mas ele não o ensinou a lidar com a absorção total de todas as outras cores que um dia existiu.

Law encarava o chão com os pingos caindo, se lembrando de todos os dias caminhados ali em direção aos braços de seu porto de paz. Seus olhos pesaram mais com as lágrimas caindo em seu rosto.

A cor azul era a que ele conseguia visualizar bem. Era a cor que conseguia sentir mais pesada em seu coração.

A cor preta era a que estava invadindo o espaço de todas as outras e as tampando, as absorvendo para que não existisse mais nada. Law não sabia lidar com aquela invasão de um sentimento ruim e pesado.

Parou olhando seu reflexo contra o vidro da sorveteria que sempre iam nos dias de folga do maior, encarou seu próprio rosto, inchado e com a pior feição possível.

— Não tem porquê chorar Torao! — Ele disse apoiando às duas mãos em seu rosto o puxando em um beijo. — Eu estarei para sempre com você porque eu te amo.

Já havia se passado alguns meses desde quando se despediu do menor.

Ele nunca aprendeu a lidar com a chuva, com a cor preta, azul e... naquele dia a cor vermelha foi a que o salvou.

— Idiota! — Disse caminhando para sua casa. — Está atrasado para nosso jantar.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Minha Cor Vermelha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492119) by [CAT5UMU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/pseuds/CAT5UMU)




End file.
